SYOC: Year of the Rookies
by TheRookIsHere
Summary: Submissions are closed for now! The WWE has had a rocky time during the so called "Reign of Authority", as Triple H and Stephanie McMahon have appointed new Champions to each Title. Now, an new group of young and rising superstars and Divas have arrived to showcase what they've got, and how they will rise into history.
1. OC Form

**Hey guys! This will be a WWE SYOC and I will be accepting 8 male and 5 females WWE Superstars for this SYOC. **

**Here are some things you need to know:**

**1.) These will be the titles up for grabs and who currently has them (These are based on my Opinion of who should be holding these titles: WWE Champion (Randy Orton), World Heavyweight Champion (Kane), United States Champion (Big E Langston), Intercontinental Champion (Bray Wyatt), Tag Team Champions (Jimmy and Jey Uso), Divas Champion (AJ Lee), Hardcore Champion (Roman Reigns)**

**2.) Please don't make your superstars overpowered and without flaws.**

**3.) Chapters will interchange through Raw, Main Event, Superstars, Smackdown, and a Paperview Event which will happen every 8/10 chapters. **

**4.) Every once and while, I will request for a few extra OC's.**

**5.) Not every OC will be included in a chapter.**

**6.) PM Submissions only.**

**7.) Deadline of Submissions will be on November 22, 2013**

Full Name:

Superstar Name:

Gender:

Nationality:

Hometown:

Age (19-28):

Sexuality:

Personality (Be Descriptive):

Likes:

Dislikes:

Hair Style and Color:

Eye Color:

Height:

Weight:

Build:

In-Ring Attire:

Out of Ring Attire:

Preferred Championship:

Forte (Highflier, Striker, Grappler, Submission Master etc.) (Maximum of 2):

Hall of Famer/Superstar/Diva who trained him/her:

Finisher (Explain how it is performed, and what it is called):

Signature Moves:

Willing to Tag Team?:

Romance (Optional):

Sexuality:

Catchphrase (Optional):

Heel or Face:

Theme Song:

Flaws (Minimum of Two):

Favorite Type of Match (No DQ, Falls Count Anywhere, Tables, Steel Cage etc.):

Allies (Can be any Current Superstar/Diva) (Max of 5):

Enemies (Same as Allies, although Minimum of 3):

Favorite Weapon (Chair, Sledgehammer, Kendo Stick etc.):

Smackdown or Raw:

Other:


	2. Raw I - Ashfall

**Hello everyone! And thank you so much to those who submitted OC's for the SYOC! Here are a list of the superstars and divas that have made the contest.**

**So, Submissions are still up until this Saturday. So keep those submissions coming! And one more thing you should know is that at the very most 2 Superstar/Diva OC's will be revealed per chapter until I have introduced each Superstar. **

**So lets start with Chapter 1.**

_Monday Night Raw – 11/25/13_

It was a perfect night to be tense. But if you were Steven Ash, you would be tenser than a boy's first flu shot.

The NXT winner paced back and forth in his locker room backstage as his mentor and trainer, CM Punk, gave him a few words of advice.

"Listen kiddo, don't do anything reckless or stupid, and you'll be fine." instructed the Straight-Edge Superstar to his 27-year old mentee.

"Maybe I will Punk. No promises though." replied the former NXT Champion as he wiped a brink of sweat from his cheek.

Just like every Superstar, Steven wanted to go out there and make an impression, a statement that his time was now. "No you're right, I've got this." Replied Ash, getting a pat from Punk as a result as he made his way to the ring.

His theme music, Ocean Gateways by Obscura played as the WWE Universe roared in cheers as the 6'3" 220 pound Ash walked into the ring, cracking his knuckles, holding a microphone at hand. Once the music stopped, he began to speak.

"People of the WWE Universe, I am Steven Ash!" he exclaims as the crowd erupt in cheers. "Now for those of you who may not know, I am what most people call A Reckless Machine because I fight whoever the hell I wanna fight! And I crush who I want to crush! So bring out anyone from that locker room and send him out!" he shouts as the ring announcer, Lillian Garcia, introduces him.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall. Introducing first, from Chicago, Illinois, weighing 220 pounds, Steven Ash!" announces Garcia as Steven makes his way to the ring, giving a few fans high-fives.

The Crowd continues to cheer and they get louder and louder as Dolph Ziggler, the Showoff walks into the ring.

"And his opponent, from Hollywood, Florida, weighing 213 pounds, The Showoff, Dolph Ziggler!" Garcia introduces as Ziggler makes his way to the ring, showing off to the crowd as they cheer him on.

Steven looks unimpressed as Ziggler comes into the ring, prepared to face the rookie. The bell rings as Ziggler and Ash study each other for a moment as they begin grappling.

Ziggler twists Steven's arm and punches him a couple of times, dazzing out the rookie. Dolph then follows up with a kick to the groin and a Bulldog faceplant to follow.

"C'mon Rookie!" Taunts Ziggler as he grabs Steven by his short spiky dark brown hair and immediately puts him in a sleeper hold.

"And Ziggler's got the rookie in The Sleeper Hold!" Michael Cole says through the commentary as Steven tries to reach for the ropes, but Ziggler keeps pulling back.

Steven then stands up on his legs and elbows Ziggler multiple times in the rib area, breaking free from the hold, putting Steven at an advantage.

Ash kicks Ziggler in the groin twice, flipping Ziggler around, ultimately into a backbreaker. He proceeds to a Fez Press, the fury of punches dealing significant damage to Ziggler.

Both Superstars show looks of exhaustion, but Steven pushes on and drags Ziggler to the corner, setting Ziggler high up the top rope, The Showoff dazed as Steven climbs the ropes, holding Ziggler up with one arm. He is then able to muster up enough power for a top-rope Superplex onto the ring!

But the Rookie does not stop there as he prepares locks both his hands around Ziggler's throat, locking in his mentor's signature Anaconda Vice.

"Tap out now Showoff! TAP OUT!" he shouts and taunts at Ziggler, as the Showoff keeps his hand in the air, not tapping out, trying to reach for the ropes as Steven tightens his grip around the throat so tightly that Ziggler has no choice but to tap out.

Steven Ash then releases his hold around Dolph Ziggler as the referee calls the match in Ash's favor.

"Here is your winner by Submisison, Steven Ash!" announces Lillian Garcia as the referee holds Steven's arm up in the air in victory as his music begins playing in the background.

Then something very crazy happened.

A.J. Lee's music begins playing as she skips onto the ring where a tired out and barely conscious Ziggler lays as A.J. grins at her ex-boyfriends pain. She grabs a microphone as the Diva's champion begins speaking.

"Well, Well, Well. What do we have hear? Aw… is poor Ziggy hurt?" she sarcastically pouts as she grins at the fallen Ziggler as she stands beside Steven Ash.

"Hey wait, Steven, isn't this the same situation Dolph put John Cena in last year?" asks the Black Widow to Ash as he grabs a microphone as well.

"Sure looks that way A.J." replies the rookie as the crowd begins booing at the two heels as they continue to mock Ziggler.

"Well, our job here is done Ashy. Lets go." She says smiling as she kisses Steven passionately on the lips. She pulls away and skips her way out of the ring, with Steven following her, leaving a dazed Ziggler on the mat as Raw continues...

**Well it turns out Steven Ash is a heel! Steven Adams is an OC from Sharpshooter12333. Thanks so much for your OC!**

**So here is the current list:**

**Male:**

**1.) Steven Ash – Sharpshooter1233**

**2.)**

**3.)**

**4.)**

**5.)**

**6.)**

**7.)**

**8.)**

**Female:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

**3.)**


	3. Main Event I - The Best Nightmare

**Hello! Hello! TIME'S UP! NO MORE SUBMISSION OF OC'S UNLESS I SAY OTHERWISE, So… NO! NO! NO!**

**Anyway… here's chapter 2 where things get em… haunting? Hahaha! Anyway, just make this clear, even though your OC debuts in a chapter, doesn't mean he/she will automatically get a win for the debt ****. **

**Chapter 2 begins now!**

_WWE Main Event 11/20/13_

WWE Main Event was scheduled to have only 3 matches…

Well that was until Justin "The Nightmare" Salter crashed into the building, requesting for a match. Justin Salter is another one of the NXT's rising stars, coming in 5th place amongst the rookies. He went into his locker room and put on his face paint, making his face painted like a skull, cloak around him, and sledgehammer in hand.

"The following match is scheduled for one fall, introducing first, from Myrtle Beach, South Carolina, weighing 225 pounds, Justin "The Nightmare" Salter!" announced Lillian Garcia as all of the lights suddenly went out… White mist/steam surrounding the entrance ramp as an eerie, creepy lullaby could be heard around the arena, as a misty figure walked out of backstage slowly, face covered by his cloak.

He raised his arms into the air slowly and as the bass of his theme song dropped into heavy metal, the lights opened as his face revealed a skeleton painted face.

"He's like a creepy, messed up Goldust!" announced Jerry "The King" Lawler as the Figure walked into the ring, removing his cloak and tossing it aside. He puts on a smile and gets some high-fives from the fans.

He stands on the barricade, separating the fans from the ring, easily balancing himself as he jumps into the ring, over the ropes, throwing his wristbands to the crowd.

Once he reaches his corner of the ring, Garcia announces his opponent…

"Look in my eyes! What do you see? The cult of Personality!" the music sounds as CM Punk enters the ring.

"And his opponent, accompanied by Steven Ash and A.J. Lee, from Chicago Illinois, weighing 218 pounds, CM Punk!" she announces as CM Punk walks into the ring receiving mixed reactions from the fans due to Ash and AJ being there as they make their way onto the ring where Ash pats his back while AJ kisses his cheek for good luck.

CM Punk starts by kicking Salter in the chest then in the neck a couple of times, making Salter retreat to the corners, I which he retaliates with a Dropkick to the face and a facebuster to boot. Salter goes for the pin but Punk is just able to kick out at 1.

Salter then grabs punk and does gives him a clean clothesline, as he runs to the turnbuckle and jumps on them, backflipping into a moonsault to Punk.

"Shades of Jericho right there from Salter!" Michael Cole comments as Salter once again goes for the pin but Punk easily kicks out. Salter then gives Punk a Fezpress, puncing him in the face until the ref breaks it up. Punk then goes for a comeback, assaulting Salter with a fury of kicks.

Punk Irish Whips Salter into a corner and gives him a running knee, in which The Nightmare falls to the ring when Punk moves out of the way. Punk then climbs the Turnbuckle, preparing for a diving elbow, until Salter kicks up, hitting Punk in the face as a result. He goes straight for a pin until AJ Lee distracts the ref, giving Steven Ash enough time to attack Salter with a steel chair, hitting hid back and face a few times while AJ distracts the ref.

Punk then pulls up Salter, placing him on his back and gives the NXT rookie a GTS and goes for the pin.

"1! 2! 3!" the crowd chants as Punk is victorious, leaving a loosing Salter to roll out of the ring to the floor in pain as Punk receives boos from the crowd.

"Punk is victorious, but what a show that the young man from NXT showed King." Cole comments as the rookie walks, clutching his arm, backstage, while the trio in the ring celebrate the victory.

Backstage

A disappointed Salter is in his locker room icing his arm, his face paint removed as Kaitlyn walks into the room. "I saw your match, Sorry for the loss." She pity's as Salter smiles a little.

"Thanks. Still… this is the start of my Career and I went against a former Champion." He replies with a shrug but a smile on his face as Kaitlyn shakes his hand.

"Kaitlyn." She introduce, shaking his hand firmly, Salter shaking it back.

"Justin Salter." He introduces himself as Kaitlyn walks out of the room, leaving Salter with a smile on his face.

Meanwhile, Cody Rhodes had beaten Wade Barrett, Dean Ambrose and Rob Van Dam to be the #1 Contender for the Intercontinental Title, Steven Ash picked up a victory in a Handicap match vs. Luke Harper and Eric Rowan, and Kaitlyn defeated Alicia Fox.

**Thanks so much to nightmare898 for sending me the OC! So here is the list so far:**

**Male:**

**1.) Steven Ash – Sharpshooter1233**

**2.) Justin "The Nightmare" Salter – nightmare898 **

**3.)**

**4.)**

**5.)**

**6.)**

**7.)**

**8.)**

**Female:**

**1.)**

**2.)**

**3.)**


End file.
